This invention relates to a head towel to remove perspiration or grime, particularly from one's face and neck, while also providing protection from heat, dirt, sun, and the like. The head towel is intended for use during heavy physical labor, exercising workouts, sports activities, sunning at the beach, and other recreational endeavors. The head covering is light in weight, open to the air, and convenient to use.
Headbands, or sweatbands, have been used for many years, in hot and in cold weather, both for removing perspiration and for warming the ears. A typical sweatband use, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,854, employs absorbent pads held in place in a pouch upon one s forehead. U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,216 discloses a head band for use as ear muffs, constructed of selvaged panels of knitted material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,758 also relates to head bands devised to keep one's ears warm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,782 relates to a multi-purpose head sweatband, having a cloth member wrapped around one's head with flaps to cover the ears and indentation to provide good vision. This band serves equally to keep ears warm in cold weather. Design Pat. No. 277,330 relates to the same invention as the last patent above.
These and other items in the prior art relate principally to head bands. There remains a need for the head towel of this invention, particularly for use in summer weather or during vigorous physical exertion, which is convenient to carry and to use for removing perspiration or grime from the face area while also being effective in protecting one's head.